Desired Time
by Lady Stone
Summary: Everyone tries to forget what happened, but events take place, leading to one final conclusion. Are they all really sure what happened four years ago? Or was it all just a cover-up; a cover-up to protect what really went on with Sonic...
1. Prologue

Desired Time  
  
Prologue  
  
"AHHH!" Amy Rose screamed as she awoke in a cold sweat; heart beating quickly,   
head spinning, and eyes blurry. Amy moaned as she rolled over; holding her face in   
her hands. Her breathe came in rough gasps as tears began to roll down her cheeks   
slowly.  
  
"Damn these nightmares..." She hissed as she grabbed for the glass of water that   
sat idly next to her bed. As Amy downed the water she closed her eyes, trying to   
remember the horrid nightmare that had just awoken her.  
  
Amy set the glass down, then turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Her eyes   
skimmed the room cautiously. 'I know it was just a nightmare... But...' She thought   
easily. Her body trembled as she pulled the quilt up to her chin and shut her eyes   
tightly.  
  
Images flew through her mind hastily. Her eyes flew open as every aspect of her   
nightmare reviewed it's self once more. Amy's hands shook as she tried once again   
to close her eyes, but this time she would think of something else... Something   
nice... She thought of a pretty little lake, surrounded by beautiful wildflowers...   
  
Amy sighed as sleep came upon her. Her body curling up among the warm, fluffy,   
flowered quilts. All that was known was that the lamp on the bedside table was kept   
on all night, as in hope to keep the monster's that infested Amy's mind away... 


	2. Chapter One: The Breaking Point

Desired Time  
  
Chapter One: The Breaking Point  
  
Amy Rose sat huddled at her kitchen table, cradling a cup of hot coffee. As she   
sipped the steaming liquid, she looked over the morning's paper. "Hmm... Sale at Pac   
Sun." Even though her thoughts were directed at the paper, the back of her mind   
held the horrors of last night's dream. Every night seemed to hold a different   
nightmare, and they kept getting worse as the fourth year anniversary come closer   
with each passing day.  
  
Amy sighed weakly and closed her eyes; trying to forget what had happened... It   
was so long ago now, but it seemed as though it was just yesterday when... When   
Sonic died.  
  
He was convinced that this was the last time he would have to deal with Eggman...   
And it was his last time... But no one had expected Eggman to-  
  
Amy choked down a sob and opened her misty emerald eyes. 'Why did it have to   
happen? Why?" She thought in illusion.  
  
Amy glanced at the wooden clock sitting in the kitchen, looking frail and old. Amy   
sighed, she had an hour to meet Rouge for lunch. Amy pushed her chair back and   
walked out of the kitchen to take a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge the Bat stood outside of Tony's, awaiting Amy Rose's arrival. Rouge looked at   
a happy couple as they walked past her, reminding her to call Knuckles after lunch.   
  
Rouge sighed and looked up, smiling at the spring sky. She was so happy that even   
though they had been enemies before, now her and Knuckles were dating. Rouge   
shut her eyes and thought about what a happy time in life it was for her. Then she   
frowned,remembering that only a month away from now will mark four terrible years   
for the gang. No one seemed to have gotten hold of what really went on, and that   
Sonic was gone forever.  
  
Rouge opened her eyes and looked at her feet, "It's still not the same without him,   
and it'll never be..." She whispered gently to herself. Even though she had opened her   
own jewelry shop in Station Square, she wasn't the same. She didn't even know Sonic   
that well, he had only died six months after the ARK incident.   
  
Rouge glared at the sky, hating the fact that bad things happen to good people. It   
really just wasn't fair, "But life isn't fair..." She heard herself remark, not even   
knowing that she had opened her mouth to speak. But that had been happening a lot   
lately, and she was getting quite used to it.   
  
Rouge tapped her watch, hoping Amy would show soon, for Rouge didn't want to   
have extra time to think about such things on a the first warm day of spring. Her   
hope was soon possible as Amy Rose appeared walking down the sidewalk, carrying   
her purse and sunglasses.   
  
Amy smiled, "Hello Rouge! Sorry I'm late, I hadn't realized what time it was!" Amy   
came to a halt in front of Rouge. "Let's grab a seat." Rouge smiled and followed the   
young girl in.  
  
The two females sat at a rather small booth in a corner. "So, how's the jewelry   
shop going?" The pink hedgehog questioned happily.  
  
Rouge grinned, "Great so far. We've had quite a few costumers this week. You   
know, since Easter is coming fast." Rouge sipped her ice cold water the waitress had   
given her and smiled.   
  
Amy nodded, "That's nice. I was thinking of coming by before I go to see my dorm at   
the college for next year." Amy had enrolled into a college outside of Station Square.  
  
"Really, well how is that going? Any plans on how you'll decorate?" Rouge asked,   
interested and hinting to help decorate.  
  
Amy shrugged, "I don't know. Depends who's my roommate really. I hope she's   
nice." Amy replied nervously.  
  
Rouge smirked, "I wouldn't worry. Who couldn't possibly be nice to you, Amy?" Amy   
grinned, cheeks turning red. "How'd you sleep last night?" Rouge added questionably.   
  
Amy twitched, wondering why Rouge brought the subject up. "Umm, fine I guess...   
I did wake up around three though..." Amy stirred her coffee silently.   
  
Rouge frowned, "Why?"  
  
"No reason, just woke up..." Amy lied boringly. Rouge frowned even more. "So,   
Rouge..." Amy changed the subject. "How are you and Knuckles doing?"  
  
Rouge smiled and forgot what Amy had told her about her slumber. "Pretty good,   
we're planning for him to move into my apartment some time soon..." Rouge blushed   
and Amy smirked.   
  
The door was heard shutting in the background and a voice called out surprisingly,  
"Amy! Rouge!" The two females turned around to see Tails walk towards them.  
  
Rouge forced a smile.   
  
'My God...' Amy thought sadly. Tails didn't look any worse, but not any better   
either. He walked slower, his face sad with a forced grin, and his eyes were bloodshot.   
  
"Hey guys." Tails said with a cracked throat. He took a seat as Rouge made room   
for him. He then picked up a menu the color of the dark circles under his eyes. He   
sighed, "They don't have chili dogs here..." He said slowly.  
  
Rouge looked at Amy with a sad smile. They both pitied Tails, he seemed to being   
doing worst out of everyone. He had really lost all his time to build robots and planes,   
by just sitting at home or on the beach, thinking...  
  
"So, what did you guys order?" He asked, semi-intersted.  
  
"Well, I just ordered a salad and water." Rouge answered slowly. Her eyes kept on   
the salt and pepper shakers, so that Tails wouldn't know how much she really pitied   
him.  
  
Amy frowned, "I only ordered a cup of tea and a turkey sandwich." Her eyes   
connecting with Tails' for a short second, then coming to rest on her cup of tea.  
  
"Hmm..." Tails replied, not seeming to hear them at all. "So, what are you planning   
to do..."  
  
Amy looked at Rouge confused, and Rouge just shrugged; not knowing what Tails   
really meant.   
  
Tails looked at their confusion and whispered, "You know, in a month?"   
  
For Rouge and Amy, time seemed to stop. Rouge stopped every movement she   
made and shut her eyes, while Amy held her breathe. Her heart began to race as she   
remembered her nightmare and Sonic...  
  
Rouge was the first to say anything, "Umm, I'm not sure..." She quipped slowly.  
  
Amy sat still and looked into the fox's bloodshot blue eyes and replied innocently,   
"What are you going to do?"  
  
The kitsune looked at the floor and whispered, "I'm going to see him..."  
  
Rouge met Amy's eyes alarmingly. The bat looked terrified while Amy let out a   
breathe; knowing full well that you can't just go to see Sonic. For he really doesn't   
have a grave. He was just killed in an explosion, that was all...  
  
"Umm, Tails?" Rouge gently whispered, looking at the small creature fondly.   
  
"Hmm..." Tails replied, looking into nothingness. Maybe he was looking at the spirit   
of Sonic, or maybe he was just thinking of the blue hedgehog...  
  
Rouge was silent then said slowly, "How do you plan to do that?"  
  
The small fox looked into the bat's eyes and whispered earnestly, "I'm planning to   
meet him somewhere..." 


	3. Chapter Two: It Begins

Desired Time  
  
Chapter Two: It Begins  
  
Amy Rose shut her apartment door silently and walked to her couch; sitting   
heavily on it. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "What the hell is going on…" She   
whispered harshly. She glared at the wall in attempt to reach a conclusion on what   
was wrong with everyone; especially Tails.   
  
After Tails had announced his meeting plans, which were absurd, Rouge   
and Amy were silent; looking into one another's eyes, looking for something to guide   
them to the question that they wished to hold so clearly. Tails had gone insane, that   
must be it, they thought. But Tails told them something that made the hypothesis   
more believable.  
  
"He's alive. I know he is, he's just playing some kind of trick…" Tails   
whispered with a smirk on his face, keenly believing himself. He turned his gaze to   
the Amy; "He is…"  
  
"No he's not!" Rouge hissed; eyes bloodshot. Her hands were trembling,   
either in anger or insanity, Amy wasn't quite sure. Rouge glared at him once more,   
and repeated her statement more fiercely; "No he's not!"  
  
Tails' smile grew wider and looked into Amy eyes, ignored Rouge, then he   
whispered, "I know you want to believe it Amy… I know…" He let out a little chuckle,   
"Don't you believe me?"  
  
Amy's face turned pale and looked at Rouge, but Rouge was getting angrier.   
"Shut up Tails…" Rouge hissed, her hands trembling so bad that the table shook   
mercilessly.  
  
Tails still was smirking at Amy, "Amy… He's alive…" His eyes began to turn   
pale, and then he shut them and whispered again, "He's alive…"  
  
Rouge had definitely had it, "Shut the fuck up!" Tails then turned his gaze   
to her, but then Rouge slapped him.  
  
Tails forced his eyes shut and clicked his teeth. He opened his eyes on her,   
and whispered with sorrow. "Why won't you believe me Rouge? Why?"  
  
"Because you have no fucking idea what you're talking about…" This time   
Rouge whispered back to him. Her hands grew steady and she turned t o Amy, "Amy,   
just ignore him… Just…" She paused, looking at the young hedgehog's face. Rouge's   
gaze met Amy's, and Rouge realized how hurt the young female really was. "Amy…"   
She whispered.  
  
Tails looked at Amy and then stood up. "I've got to go, I'm suppose to meet   
Shadow at Circuit City, he wants a new television set." With that Tails padded softly   
out of the restaurant, not bothering to look back.  
  
Now Amy sat in her living room, still starring at the wall. Then whispered,   
with tears forming in her emerald eyes, "Oh Sonic, what's happening to us?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"May I help you, sir?" An employee walked up to Shadow happily.   
  
Shadow turned slowly toward the young pimply boy, his eyes held   
excitement and fear. 'What are you afraid up, huh?' Shadow thought looking at the   
straggly teen.   
  
"Sir?" The teen asked once more.   
  
Shadow cocked an eyebrow and said slowly, "I'm just looking for a new TV."   
He replied, smirking.   
  
"Ah, well we just got in a new order of-" The teen was cut off by Shadow.  
  
"No. I'm waiting for a friend. He's going to be helping me look for one."   
Shadow said darkly and turned away, walking towards some video cameras; leaving   
the teen behind him.  
  
Shadow sighed as he looked at his reflection in the TV screens he passed.   
He looked so much like him, and he knew that that hurt the rest of the gang. He   
knew that when they looked at him, they would have to choke back a sob. Shadow   
glared at his reflection, 'Why do I have to look so much like him? Why do I have to   
look like Sonic?' He questioned his conscience.   
  
Shadow had forced himself not to cry when he saw the explosion. He had   
forced himself to stop hoping that Sonic had lived. He had tried to ignore the fact that   
his life would never be the same. Especially Amy's, the poor girl… Before Sonic had   
died, he had finally realized that he liked her. They went on dates; they were so   
perfect for each other. That is, until Sonic died.  
  
When Shadow had finally realized Sonic wasn't coming back, that he wasn't   
going to walk back into the apartment that they both shared, that he wasn't going to   
call Shadow up and ask him to come to lunch with him; Shadow has also realized that   
Sonic wasn't immortal, like he, Shadow was.  
  
When Shadow had fallen from space, he was honestly happy, he was happy   
to be joining Maria… But then the awful realization hit him; he wasn't going to die.   
He wasn't able to, so Shadow hit the hard ground within minutes. It had definitely   
hurt, but it wasn't as bad as the feeling that he was never going to be able to die.   
Never.  
  
Shadow looked at his skates as he held back the tears that threatened to   
fall from his ember eyes. "Hey Shadow." Tails said quickly as the young fox walked   
up to him.   
  
"Hey Tails." Shadow replied, lifting his head up to look into the fox's sad blue   
eyes. 'He's so messed up from this whole incident…' the hedgehog thought.  
  
The kitsune looked at Shadow and asked, "So, been looking at any TV's so   
far?" Tails cocked his head and glanced at the TV's behind Shadow.  
  
"Hmm…" Shadow turned around. "No, not really. I was waiting for you. I   
wasn't quite sure what I wanted."  
  
Tails nodded, "Well, there are quite a few good TV's, but you need one-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge the bat looked around her apartment, trying to find something to do to   
get the conversation at the restaurant out of her head. Rouge sighed, and plopped   
down in her leather chair; realizing that everything was already cleaned and   
organized. Rouge slid off her sandals and leaned her face up toward the ceiling; the   
paint was beginning to peel.   
  
"Maybe I should get that fixed before Knuckles moves in…" She mumbled to   
herself and glanced out the window; seeing only the birds since her apartment was   
on the fourth floor. The blue jays had taken to building a nest on her balcony, seeing   
spring was finally hear after a long winter.   
  
Rouge then let her gaze roam to the phone, waiting for Knuckles to call back   
once he returned from work at meat market. Rouge smirked as she remembered the   
conversation on that very topic last year…  
  
"Rouge, I'm thinking about working somewhere…" Knuckles had inquired at   
the park one day. They were all having a picnic on a nice cool summer day.  
  
Rouge then asked, "But how would you guard the Master Emerald if you got   
a job?"  
  
Knuckles replied, "I was just going to lock it up…"  
  
Shadow smirked, "Yeah, seeing as no one in their right mind would feel the   
need to steal something if it's locked up…" Shadow chuckled.  
  
Knuckles glared at him and Sonic laughed. "How about you tell them where   
you'd work at?" Sonic grinned as he put an arm around Amy.  
  
"Yeah, go on…" Tails insisted.  
  
But Knuckles was silent, looking wearily at Shadow as Shadow waited for an   
answer. Just waiting to make some sort of comment.  
  
"Don't let Shadow scare ya…" Sonic added. "It's not like he could hurt a fly,  
or me…" Shadow rolled his eyes. "I mean, since he is a faker…"  
  
Shadow glared, "Sonic, shut up! I'm not the faker!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Sonic said, getting angry.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Shadow said standing up.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Guys! Stop it!" Amy yelled.Rouge and Tails were just silent as Knuckles   
stood up and started yelling at Shadow.  
  
"Shadow is the faker!" Knuckles called out eagerly.  
  
Shadow decided to call the last shots and yelled out, "No! I was brought into   
this world FIRST! There is no way in hell that I could be the faker when Sonic didn't   
even exist when I was ten!"  
  
It was silent as everyone stopped yelling. Sonic glared at Shadow and   
hissed, "Just say what job you have, Knuckles…"  
  
Knuckles put his hand through his dreadlocks and replied, "The only job I   
could find at the moment is working at a meat market…"  
  
Rouge closed her eyes and held back a giggle. Knuckles glared at her. "No,   
I'm not laughing at you…" She insisted, then let out a loud laugh and then added,   
"Wait, yes I am…"  
  
Rouge started laughing quite hard, as Amy and Rouge joined in. Knuckles   
glared as Tails started laughing too. Sonic was still quite angry and just smiled and   
Shadow sat, smirking waiting for them to stop so he'd have something to say to   
Knuckles.  
  
Rouge grinned as she remembered that day. I was so nice out… Then   
Rouge frowned, now realizing that was probably the last time they were all together   
and they had nothing to worry about…  
  
Rouge sighed and pushed herself out of the chair and dialed Knuckles'   
number; hoping that he was home now.   
  
The phone rang twice when a voice answered, "Hello?"   
  
Rouge grinned, "Hey. I was hoping you were home by now."  
  
"Uh, yeah… I am." Knuckles was quiet, sounding like he was sort of scared.  
  
Rouge frowned. "What's wrong?"   
  
No one answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rouge asked more forcefully.  
  
"Umm… I just got something in the mail." Knuckles whispered his voice   
beginning to crack harshly.  
  
"What?" Rouge asked gently.  
  
Then, Rouge's heart stopped quickly when Knuckles answered her, "It's   
from Sonic..." 


	4. Chapter Three: Forever Blinding

Desired Time  
  
Chapter Three: Forever Blinding  
  
Five heartbeats were heard as Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Amy sat   
on Knuckles' living room floor. It was terribly silent. All of their minds crying out   
different tunes. All hoping, wishing, praying… Could all of their dreams come true?   
Yet, it was still incredibly silly, not logical, and quite pointless. But none of that   
rested inside their minds anymore…  
  
Knuckles recalled four hours ago…  
  
He had just walked in the door of his small house, exhausted from his long   
day at the meat market. He dragged his feet over to his worn couch and sat down   
heavily. He shut his eyes, thinking of seeing Rouge in a few hours. He smiled and   
stared at the table in the dining room.   
  
His heart jumped; there was an envelope in the middle of the table.   
Knuckles stood up cautiously, worriedly looking around the room. He had certainly   
locked the door behind him that morning and that envelope hadn't been there before.   
Then, what was it doing here now?  
  
He cracked his knuckles and walked silently over to the table, ready to   
throw a quick punch at anyone who lunged at him. But no one came, so he just lifted   
the envelope; it looked pretty much new. The face of the envelope was blank; not   
even indicating it had a letter stashed away inside it; waiting for someone…  
  
Knuckles tore it open; a letter fell to the ground. He stooped over it and his   
heartbeat halted, his lungs stinging from lack of air, his eyes watering, and his limbs   
trembling uncontrollably.   
  
Knuckles gently picked it up, cradling it like it was a newborn baby. He   
vision was blurred as the tears fell onto the paper. He finally let out a breath of air   
and he crumbled down to his knees, sobbing heavily.   
  
"Who… who would play such a cruel joke?" Knuckles hissed, but he knew   
that this wasn't a joke. Because that was definitely Sonic's handwriting…   
  
Knuckles now sat on his living room floor, after having Rouge call all of the   
others. They were explained what happened, but Knuckles still wouldn't read them   
the letter, wouldn't let them a lay an eye on it… For he, himself hadn't even read the   
letter.  
  
"Knuckles… Please…" Rouge whispered, holding his hand. Her eyes were   
wide and frightened. She was afraid of what the letter said, and Knuckles understood   
that.  
  
He sighed and folded the letter open. At the same exact moment, a crash   
sounded from the hallway. It was a simple crash, maybe just a small, lightweight   
vase.  
  
Amy gasped and her red eyes widened more; Tails was silent, starring at   
the floor carefully; Rouge and Knuckles' muscles tensed; and Shadow jumped up and   
looked around the room. He made his way over to the hallway speedily and made a   
quick look around the corner.   
  
He made a weird sound. A sort of gasping, or maybe it was a strangling   
sound. He rushed into the hallway and silence was heard. The five remaining in the   
room tried to figure out why that hadn't jumped up to help, when they finally realized   
this, they all jumped up.   
  
"Shadow!" Rouge shrieked and grabbed onto Knuckles' arm in bewilderment.   
She glanced at Tails, as he stood looking around, scared.   
  
Amy was silent. So, someone wanted the letter; and that same someone   
knew it was here.   
  
Amy sighed, she had a very eerie feeling that this letter, which Knuckles   
claimed was from Sonic, was dangerous and was certainly the source of an   
adventure. But this time, the adventure wasn't going to be fun and amusing. This   
adventure was going to be terrifying.   
  
Shadow walked back into the living room, quiet and sincere. He took his   
place on the floor; cradling his arm. Amy felt cold and rapped a blanket, which was   
on the sofa, around herself.   
  
"What was it?" Rouge as, cocking her head and looking sadly at Shadow's   
arm. Her eyes looked frightened, as she had the right to be.  
  
"Nothing." Shadow said quickly. "Just a squirrel, must've gotten in by a   
broken screen. He startled me, so I accidentally ran into the doorway…" Shadow   
whispered, looking at his arm quietly.   
  
Amy frowned, nothing? What the hell was Shadow talking about? It had   
definitely been something. Amy glared at him, why must he lie at a time like this!   
Then she shook her head and looked at Knuckles. "Read us the letter." Amy   
demanded harshly.   
  
Rouge looked into Amy's eyes, seeing the young girl's fear and sadness.   
Rouge allowed her eyes to look at Tails; he was so innocent and quite. 'Why the hell   
did this have to happen to him?' Rouge thought aimlessly. She then looked at Shadow.   
He, himself, looked frightened. That made Rouge jump, even though Shadow had   
changed sides, that didn't mean that he still wasn't himself; Shadow. He was exactly   
the same, but rooting for a different team.   
  
Knuckles quietly looked into the pink hedgehog's eyes. "All right…" He   
whispered and unfolded the letter neatly. He closed his eyes and sighed. He reopened   
them and glanced around the room, surprised to find everyone looking at him.   
Waiting for him to read the letter aloud.   
  
Knuckles drew in a breath and began, "Dear Knuckles,  
Well, this is so hard to write… Even though there is much to say… Let me   
begin by saying I'm sorry; sorry for everything… Leaving you and everyone else… I   
know you're angry, but I tried everything I could think of… Nothing worked… Guess   
you will never understand… Perhaps you may now, or you can just go on with your   
life… Again, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you and the others… Right   
from wrong, I'll never know… Kind or not, I'll never know…" That was the end.   
Nothing more was written on the wrinkled lined paper. Knuckles looked up; everyone   
looked so confused and scared.  
  
Rouge looked at the letter, scanning it with her eyes, "What the hell was   
that…?" She wondered, looking up at Knuckles. Knuckles shrugged and looked at   
Amy, her eyes closed in bewilderment. Knuckles then looked at Tails.  
  
Tails rubbed his temples, "That made no sense. Nothing was written   
clearly… Maybe…" Tails sighed, "… maybe, some insane person wrote this…" Tails   
groaned and stood up. "I'm going to get some tea…" He walked into the kitchen;   
water could be heard running.  
  
Shadow was still looking at his arm in illusion, not moving of making a   
sound. He was so quiet, so calm, and so tired looking… His red eyes were   
non-blinking as he kept staring at his injured arm. His limbs were relaxing as he lay   
against the old, tattered couch, and his breathing was normal… But one thing was   
out of place. He eyes seemed to be forcing themselves not look up, not to say   
something he might regret…   
  
Rouge stood up and yelled to Tails, "Make me some too!" She moaned and   
walked quietly toward the front door, "I'm going to get some air. Anybody wanna   
come?" She asked, turning around on her heel and looking at the three remaining in   
the room.  
  
Knuckles sighed, and whispered, "I suppose I'll come…" He pushed himself   
up, dropping the letter beside him and walked out the door quickly. Rouge then   
looked around the room once more, frowned, and began following Knuckles; shutting   
the door behind her.  
  
Amy picked up the letter that Knuckles had left and re-read it a few times.   
She finally frowned and glanced at Shadow. "Do you have any idea what this   
means?" She asked wonderingly. After Shadow shook his head no, she looked out   
the window. "Shadow…" She whispered.   
  
"Hmm…" Shadow mumbled, still making no movement.  
  
"I'm scared." She said quietly. Her eyes watered as Shadow looked up at her   
and frowned. "I don't know what to expect. I just know this letter doesn't mean to do   
us any good…" A salty tear rolled down her warm cheeks. Shadow frowned even   
more.   
  
He finally sighed, "Amy, I know you're scared. Everyone is. Don't worry   
about, some idiot kid probably did this… Everything is going to be fine. All right?"   
He eyed her slowly.  
  
Amy sighed, "I just don't know…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rouge was walking down the road; Knuckles' arms were rapped around her   
comfortingly. She sighed, "What does all of this mean?" Knuckles looked at her   
strangely.   
  
"What does all of what mean? You mean the letter, that doesn't mean a   
damn thing…" Knuckles started.  
  
"No, no…" Rouge shook her head. " Not just the letter. I meant all of us."   
Rouge sighed again. "Amy has mean so sad, I know she has a right to… But yet,   
she's been sadder than usual and it doesn't have to do with Sonic's death   
anniversary. I don't know… And then there's Tails; he's seriously going insane. I   
don't know what to do with him and I don't even know what to say to him anymore!"   
Rouge rubbed her temples. "And then, there's Shadow…" She whispered, voice   
trailing off…  
  
Knuckles frowned, "What about Shadow? He seems normal."  
  
"He's not." Rouge inquired. "Something is definitely wrong with him… He's   
been acting to weird. Weirder than usual even… He's starting to frighten me. I really   
think he knows something… Something that he won't dare to tell us, and we'll   
probably never know…" Rouge looked at the ground.   
  
Knuckles shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We'll all just a little antsy   
about the letter, and we'll get over it. The letter is just full of crap anyway…"   
Knuckles turned Rouge around as they began walking back toward the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tails was fixing himself some tea, while listening to Shadow telling Amy   
everything was going to be all right. Tails chuckled. 'What the hell is wrong with   
Shadow!? He is so full of crap! He knows very well that nothin' gonna be all right   
anymore…' Tails shook his head delightfully and stirred his tea.  
  
He walked into the living room and sat down on Knuckles worn leather   
recliner. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore Amy's sobs and Shadow's reassuring   
words. A small smile tugged at Tails' lips and he finally allowed it to form. He didn't   
know what the hell was going on. But he did know Sonic wrote that letter, even   
though everyone else thought of it as a prank.   
  
Tails knew Sonic was alive, for he'd never think to leave them. Especially   
him, Tails…  
  
Tails began to hum as Rouge and Knuckles walked into the house.  
  
The door shut behind them, Knuckles made his way over to Amy and   
retrieved his letter. Rouge sat down roughly on the carpet. Her limbs shaking from   
tiredness.   
  
Knuckles was re-reading the letter and then was silent. The letter then   
flowed to the ground and Knuckles quickly turned his eyes to Shadow. He spoke   
through tight teeth, "What the hell was in the hallway...?" 


	5. Chapter Four: Faux Hope of True Destinat...

Desired Time  
  
Chapter Four: Faux Hope of True Destination  
  
Rain clashed against the glass windows as Rouge sat on the floor, huddled in Knuckle's lap. Amy was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest as she rested her eyes. Tails was awkwardly standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. Shadow was gone.  
  
"Think he'll come back?" Rouge whispered to no one in particular. Her eyes frozen on the blue wall in front of her.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"I really don't think so... He just kind of... Walked away..." Knuckles answered blandly. "Maybe we should all get some sleep..." Knuckles turned toward the digital clock on the VCR. "It's midnight..."  
  
"Why did you ask him?" Amy asked suddenly, her eyes opening slowly.  
  
"What?" Knuckles looked over at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why did you ask Shadow what was in the hallway all of a sudden...?" She rose a gentle eyebrow and a strand of pink hair fell in front of her tired eyes.  
  
Knuckles frowned, "No reason... I was just think maybe he was ly-"  
  
"Why?" Tails asked hardly. "Just say it..." Tails looked carefully at Knuckles, Knuckles briefly seeing a part of Tails that he so missed. Tails' face was set and stern.  
  
Knuckles bit his lip and looked at the ground, "The letter... I noticed something..." His voice was quiet and worried. He tightened his grip on Rouge who pressed her back into his chest.  
  
"What?" Amy asked eagerly. She pressed her palms into the navy blue couch. Her eyes were wide with expectation.  
  
"If you looked closely-" Knuckles began.  
  
The door burst open, and a soaking wet black hedgehog walked in. He shook his body fiercely and sent water droplets around the room as Rouge let out a startled gasp and glared angrily at the hedgehog.  
  
"Sorry I left all of a sudden... But I needed to think about something..." Shadow hurriedly spoke. "I had to decide if I wanted to tell you... If I wanted you think I was crazy... Thing is, you most likely already think I'm crazy... So I might as well get on with it..."  
  
"Shadow! Just say it!" Amy screeched, overwhelmed with new feelings and anxieties. Everyone was acting odd, all over some mysterious letter.  
  
"The hallway, the hallway... In the hallway... In the hallway was... Was Sonic." Shadow held his breath and waited for a reaction. His red eyes burned into Amy's own. His muscles tensed as tears formed in the pink hedgehog's eyes.  
  
"W-why are you d-doing this? Huh?" Amy gasped, she tilted her head as Knuckles looked at the floor and Rouge looked up; horrified at Shadow. Tails dully stood in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"No. Amy, listen to me... Listen!" Shadow clenched his knuckles, not really understanding how he was to explain this. "I saw Sonic... But it really wasn't Sonic... It was sort of like his spirit... Yes, that's it... It was a faded version of Sonic..." Shadow sighed lightly, realizing that they wouldn't understand. Wouldn't know until they saw it for themselves.  
  
"No." Amy said firmly. "I'm not going to let you make me go even more insane... Okay? Because I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of dealing with all of you... Dealing with all of your ilittle/i problems... Why? Because I have my own." Amy narrowed her eyes and stood up suddenly. Storming over towards the door, Knuckles quickly jumped in front of her.  
  
"Listen to him!" Knuckles yelled aloud. Gripped the attention of the four other members of the room. "I-I believe him..." He whispered. "You know why? Because... In the letter... The first letter of each new sentence... It spelt out: Welling Park." Knuckles hurriedly spoke, biting hard into his lip, tasting the sickening sweet blood.  
  
Rouge slowly pulled her hands over her mouth, Shadow pressed his eyes shut as he swaggered, and Amy took in a deep breath and looked into Knuckles stern eyes. Tails, Tails said what they all wanted to say, "Welling Park... That's where there they buried Sonic." 


End file.
